


красная шапочка

by tachyonic firefly (fireflies_never_die)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Gen, Lowercase, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Ryuji is an oblivious bi and I love him, Yusuke is a sly fox and I love him too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_never_die/pseuds/tachyonic%20firefly
Summary: перед тем, как анн попыталась одурачить юске, согласившись позировать обнаженной, ей на помощь попытался прийти рюджи. неужели у него и впрямь получилось одурачить китагаву?





	красная шапочка

**Author's Note:**

> читатель, ты предупрежден: это лапслок, стеб, и ересь. это не то что бы слэш, но что-то такое намечается.

сакамото пнул смятую жестянку из-под газировки, рассеянно проследил за ее неуклюжим полетом, а потом все-таки подобрал и кинул в мусорку, не целясь. хорошо еще, что попал. не хватало только лекции от такамаки.

ей и так сейчас несладко. рюджи и сам-то до сих пор не мог прийти в себя после наглости того художника.

– безобразие, что леди анн собирается подвергнуться подобному… унижению, – недовольно прошипел моргана.

видимо, не один рюджи. сакамото остановился, как по команде, да и все остальные давно замедлили шаг и плелись, точно загнанные кони.

– и вовсе не унижению! – такамаки гневно сверкнула глазами, скрестила руки на груди – рюджи аж проняло. она была очень красивой, в принципе этого дурного типа можно было понять. наверное.

откуда рюджи знать? он никогда не был художником. он не умел рисовать красивые вещи, дальше неуклюжих каракулей никогда не заходил – палка-палка-огуречик были его творческим потолком.

может, он немножко завидовал китагаве. как знать.

– и вовсе не унижению. просто…

– просто это возмутительное покусительство на честь леди анн! – моргана так распушился, что стал на вид в два раза больше. интересно, сам ведь предлагал, а теперь скис. да и рюджи довольно быстро стало стыдно. ну неужели анн и впрямь придется на это пойти? из всех присутствующих только курусу выглядел так, словно ему было абсолютно похер на все, что сегодня произошло.

рюджи и ему немножко завидовал, если честно.

разошлись ни с чем. а вечером – вечером рюджи потыкался в приложении мета-нава, передумал писать в общий чат и метнулся в личку к такамаки. а потом обратно в общий чат.

похеру, засмеет акира или нет, они все увязли в этом по самые уши.

череп: эй ребят

череп: есть предложение

джокер: на тему?

череп: ну этот тип предлагал такамаки

череп: быть моделью

пантера: я только-только от этого отвлеклась…

пантера: чего ты хотел?

череп: попробуй переубедить его на бикини или тип того

череп: плс

джокер: а смысл?

пантера: думаешь, он согласится?

череп: думаю сыграть в одну игру

***

примерно так и получилось, что уже вечером следующего дня нервно зыркающий по сторонам рюджи оказался в большущем магазине одежды вместе с невозмутимым акирой. в женском отделе. среди купальников.

– вам что-нибудь подсказать? – жизнерадостно поинтересовалась продавец-консультант – низкорослая дружелюбная девушка, слегка слишком энергичная для рюджи сейчас. пока сакамото настороженно пялился то на нее, то на торчащую у нее за спиной стойку с каким-то позором в розовые рюшечки, акира успел как-то ее отшить. рюджи было не до того – слишком занят мыслями о том, во что он, черт возьми, ввязался.

с другой стороны, все было лучше, чем заставлять анн с этим возиться. даже торчать в примерочной битый час и слушать дуэт начинающих стэндаперов- то есть моргану и акиру.

анн ждала своего часа в кафешке по соседству, выразив нулевое желание болтаться “в таких заведениях”, как этот магазин. рюджи почти обиделся – можно подумать, у него были деньги на что-то дорогое! с другой стороны, акира вроде как обещал скинуться…

– блять!

– чего бузишь? – лениво поинтересовался акира, – застрял?

– я посмотрю? – предложил моргана, что заставило рюджи выпутаться из завязок со скоростью света.

нет, здесь нужно было что-то поприличнее.

***

– серьезно? красный купальник? – разочарованно протянула такамаки.

разумеется, моргана просто не удержался от подробного рассказа, сколько бы раз рюджи ни пытался его заткнуть. сакамото все больше начал сомневаться в том, что эта идея была такой уж хорошей.

– лучше скажи, получилось у тебя его переубедить или нет, – сакамото цеплялся за любой повод спасти ситуацию.

– тебе что, так понравилось, как твоя задница смотрится в купальнике? хочешь показать это всем желающим?

рюджи решил, что это первый раз за все их общение, когда ему хочется съездить акире по ебалу.

друзей по ебалу не бьют. проблематичненько.

– перестаньте истерить, – анн зевнула, грациозно прикрывая ладонью рот – чисто модельный жест. ебать, вот что она с ними вообще забыла? тусовка аутсайдеров и модель, просто с ума сойти.

против двух художников.

а, и еще кот.

– получилось, пусть и не без труда. он заметно разочаровался… – такамаки вздохнула и покачала головой. может, все еще думала, что проще было бы ей самой? а вот хренушки! сакамото сказал – сакамото сделал!

– его половые трудности, – пробурчал рюджи, теребя ручку пакета с добычей из магазина.

– ну да. так вот, нам все еще недостает… ммм… существенной детали, скажем так. – анн оценивающе прищурилась, смеряя своего дублера взглядом. рюджи невольно похолодел.

господи еб твою мать, а что, бикини не было достаточно?

– нет, не было. с твоей рожей за леди анн не сойдешь, интеллекта маловато.

котов тоже по ебалу не бьют. а жаль.

– дело не в лице… это немного поправимо макияжем.

отличные новости. “немного”.

– слишком короткие волосы, – вынесла свой вердикт такамаки, цапнула сакамото за руку и потащила за собой. удивительный напор для хрупкой, изящной девушки – а с другой стороны рюджи уже видел пантеру в действии. было бы странно, если бы она была слабенькой невинной девицей в беде.

– леди анн, куда же вы? – рюджи было крайне неудобно оборачиваться, но он мог предположить, что моргана выпрыгнул из рюкзака акиры и теперь чешет за ними. прекрасный, блин, конвой – невозмутимая рожа курусу в очках, бешоный кошак и ведущая его вперед охренительно красивая блондинка, которой, честно говоря, место на экранах, а не в захолустной школе.

и рюджи.

– да потише ты, у меня колено отваливается…

***

– похоже на… – моргана так и не успел договорить – анн зажала ему рот ладошкой, чтобы не встревал.

можно подумать, рюджи без его ремарок не знал, что на такамаки похож только если хорошо так прищуриться.

– не порть мне настроение! я и так кучу времени угробила на то, чтобы подобрать ему…

– все.

– а? – иногда не все понимали акиру сразу.

– ты кучу времени угробила на то, чтобы подобрать ему все.

это было правдой, хоть и не до конца. купальник выбирали они с курусу, но ответственность за все остальное действительно упало на хрупкие (ага, аж два раза хрупкие... ) плечи такамаки. парик оказался еще половиной проблемы.

настоящий ужас рюджи познал, когда такамаки выгребла из обманчиво маленькой сумочки тучную, угрожающе щерящуюся наполовину расстегнутой молнией косметичку.

– не двигайся, – сказала такамаки около часа назад, – ща все будет.

спустя минут пятнадцать рюджи осознал, что его наебали.

спустя полчаса беспокоиться ему надоело.

спустя час его все-таки отпустили, и из зеркала на него уставилось… ну… нечто.

– теперь ты понял, почему я заставила тебя надеть линзы до?

– да однохуйственно, – рюджи практически заскулил, представляя, сколько времени ему еще в линзах ходить. и с макияжем. и в ебучих красных колготках. и почему у такамаки такое зверски короткое платье? как она в нем вообще ходит и не падает?

глаза от них чесались зверски. а ему еще предстояло идти в таком виде до дома китагавы. и еще позировать. и раздеваться. “такамаки заботливая, прям как мамочка,” – уныло думал рюджи, в гордом одиночестве горе-конспиратора топая по улице. “хоть кроссовки оставить позволила.”

звонок в дверь. адреналин вышиб из головы сакамото все сомнения и треволнения в один момент, стоило ему услышать звук шагов. ровный, спокойный. с легким скрипом дверь отворилась, и за порогом оказался китагава. невозмутимый, скотина такая, как всегда.

– о, госпожа такамаки… – тьфу, официозник хренов, как у него язык не заплетается? еще и улыбаться успевает, гаденыш, да так полузаметно, как всем известная мона лиза. думает небось, что весь такой из себя скрытный.

– я и не смел надеяться, что вы удостоите меня своим присутствием.

– почему же? – пропищал рюджи, стараясь максимально завысить свой голос. вот черт. разговаривать как анн он так и не научился. пытаясь скрыть очевидную неестественность манер, он кокетливо захихикал и затеребил прядку волос из парика.

– ну, вы так упорно торговались со мной… – китагава отвел взгляд в сторону, решительно тряхнул головой спустя жалкие мгновения и отступил в полумрак коридора. – сложно не уступить такой прекрасной даме. однако идемте скорее, до прихода учителя осталось очень мало времени. раздевайтесь сразу, я буду ждать.

и зашагал внутрь, будто ничего не случилось. рюджи наморщил нос, тяжело вздохнул и шагнул в коридор.

что, блять, он вообще пытается этим выиграть?

– прошу вас, госпожа такамаки, поторопитесь! – донеслось из комнаты китагавы.

сакамото скинул ботинки и прошлепал босыми ногами внутрь. зря разувался – вежливость вежливостью, но пол был ужасно пыльный. “такамаки прибьет за колготки…”

в комнате китагавы ничего не изменилось – все точно так же завалено предметами, половины которых рюджи не смог бы даже идентифицировать. не считая этого, все безликое, как в гостинице. сакамото стало слегка неуютно. у него дома всегда было уютно, даже если не всегда идеально прибрано. на добротной самодельной полочке – трофеи за успехи в эстафетах. и парочка медалей на гвоздиках на стене. у него над кроватью несколько плакатов. у мамы на тумбочке – пара дешевеньких романов в бумажных обложках. у старого, громоздкого телевизора – обшарпанная приставка и сваленные в беспорядке диски.

здесь не было ничего, что дало бы хоть какой-то намек на то, каков юске. ничего, кроме искусства.

неужели он на самом деле не видит ничего, кроме этого?

– госпожа такамаки, я же просил…

– какой ужас! – неестественно изобразил расстройство рюджи, – я сегодня прямо-таки витаю в облаках!

молния на платье потянулась с негромким жужжанием. за платьем последовали колготки, и вскоре сакамото остался стоять в одном купальнике, неуклюже прикрывая ладонями промежность. ощущения были, надо сказать, самые что ни на есть дурацкие. в ношении купальников не было ничего сексуального, рюшечки на лифе даже не пытались создать иллюзии объема, а на трусах были откровенно лишними.

а еще проклятый художник пялился на него. очень, сука, пристально.

– странно, – будто бы про себя пробормотал китагава.

– ч-что именно?

– ну… видите ли, госпожа такамаки… – ладно, по крайней мере обращение было… интригующим. немного.

блять.

– когда я впервые увидел вас, мне показалось, что ваши формы отличаются чуть большим… объемом.

бледные скулы художника тронул нежный румянец, точно кто-то кисточкой с акварелью коснулся влажной бумаги.

– ах, это?! понимаешь, пуш-ап еб- проклятый… нигде не достанешь нормальный лифчик, ху… то есть безобразие какое-то!

– вы можете не стесняться меня, госпожа такамаки. и прошу вас, примите более свободную позу, вам не нужно меня прикрываться – вы и так не обнажены до конца. или вы хотите, чтобы я сам продиктовал вам, как стоять? я предпочитаю, когда мои модели ведут себя естественно, но если вам будет угодно довериться твердой руке профессионала…

при одной мысли о том, что “твердая рука профессионала” трогает его и ставит в какие-то там свободные позы, рюджи натурально похолодел. “да пусть мне лучше моргана в тапки нассыт!”

– нет-нет-нет, я сам...а! – сакамото практически заставил себя расслабиться и встать нормально. по крайней мере, насколько это было возможно.

глаз чесался просто пиздоблядски.

рюджи старался не коситься на китагаву, насколько это возможно – так его бы только больше бесило абсолютно спокойное лицо художника, с непроницаемым видом колдующего за холстом. шороха карандаша больше не было слышно – неужели он перешел к следующему этапу? или сакамото просто так вымотался, что больше ни черта не слышит?

– у вас такой интересный цвет глаз, госпожа такамаки.

– ч-чего?!

– неужели вы никогда не замечали, что у вас гетерохромия?

блять.

блять-блять-блять-блять-блять. сакамото, наверное, спал с лица, поскольку китагава немедленно продолжил, перед этим бросив на рюджи смутно отдающий беспокойством взгляд:

– вы хотели держать это в секрете? простите мне мою несдержанность. мне написать ваши глаза одним цветом? какой вы бы предпочли?

наверное, линза по дороге вывалилась. все-таки не нужно было чесать глаз… “если этот бешеный решится выставить эту мазню где-то, нужно, чтобы сходство с такамаки было минимальным. тогда…”

– карий, пожалуйста, – прокаркал рюджи, деревянно улыбаясь.

– почему-то я так и думал, – заулыбался китагава и снова погрузился в молчание.

жаль, что ненадолго.

– госпожа такамаки, – в этот момент рюджи уже был почти готов швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым из тех загадочных штуковин, назвать которые он затруднился бы даже под дулом пистолета. – я надеюсь, вы простите мне мое любопытство, но я хотел бы задать вам один последний вопрос…

– ты такой разговорчивый сегодня, – рюджи не мог не подпустить шпильку, – а с моими друзьями ты был куда менее вежлив!

– как и ваши друзья со мной, я всего лишь отвечал… а впрочем, неважно. в любом случае мы почти закончили, я просто хотел сообщить, что восхищен тем, насколько хорошо развита ваша мускулатура. совершенно не заметил этого, когда мы познакомились.

– что это ты имеешь в виду?..

– потрясающие ноги, – китагава мечтательно вздохнул с таким видом, будто он на самом деле был религиозным фанатиком, а рюджи – святыней. – если бы я имел возможность заниматься скульптурой, я непременно создал бы по вашему подобию охотницу диану… она затмила бы венеру милосскую, я уверен в этом! вы случайно не занимаетесь спортом?

– х-хах… да, занимаюсь, – бормотнул рюджи, физически чувствуя, как сгорает от стыда, – по магазинам вот бегаю, белье нормальное ищу...

сакамото с трудом вспоминал потом, как, полыхая ушами от смущения, оделся и позорнейшим образом сбежал от художничка.

джокер: каковы результаты?

череп: он хочет слепить с меня скульптуру

череп: какой-то там дианы

череп: а еще я линзу проебал

пантера: ты смог хоть что-то выяснить, балбес?

череп: прекрати обзываться, а то в следующий раз сама пойдешь

череп: нихера я не выяснил

череп: мужик пиздец как зациклен на своих мазилках

джокер: он тебе твой портрет-то показал?

череп: идите нах ребят

_пользователь череп был в сети 15 минут назад_

джокер: лох пидр

***

венера венерой, но сакамото был действительно красив.

– без макияжа, конечно, вышло бы лучше, – пробормотал себе под нос китагава и задумчиво воззрился на сохнущий холст. не то что бы он ожидал, что к нему придет позировать человек, которого у него никогда не хватило бы духу попросить об этом, но… раз добыча шла в руки – невозможно было отказаться.

услышав шум мотора за стенами, юске вздрогнул, точно очнувшись ото сна. поспешно спрятав холст под стол, он задвинул его чем получилось и вцепился в скетчбук, делая вид, точно продолжает набросок по памяти.

почему-то китагаве очень не хотелось делиться этим своим творением с учителем.

– наверное, я все-таки неблагодарный ученик, – вздохнул юске. и замкнулся от всего мира, превращаясь в покорного пай-мальчика.

идеального подопечного для великого творца искусства.


End file.
